


I Know I Am Happier With You

by Live_Long_and_ExploreJC



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Chess, Friendship, Jim is a mess, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, This is NOT a teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC/pseuds/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC
Summary: Jim needs a ride home and guess who he asks. :)  A relationship develops but they are clueless and a misunderstanding occurs.





	I Know I Am Happier With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the T'hy'la Bang! The story was inspired by me actually having to ask a stranger for a ride home because I was kinda in the middle of no where and my phone died. Lesson learned. Thank you whiskerandquiff for editing! Hope you guys all enjoy. Please comment below to let me know what you think.

Spock is the last to leave the lab. He enters the halls, turns, and locks the door. He checks the time on his PADD - 18:00. He is on schedule. Spock swiftly moves down the quiet hall and exits the building to dimming gray skies and the city of San Francisco. He is approaching his hovercar when he picks up a muffled sound coming from his right. He glances over to see a stack of books with legs dressed in cadet reds coming towards him. Spock realizes this cadet is trying to speak to him when he hears “Excuse me.” Just as Spock is about to respond to the cadet, the cadet trips, scattering books across the ground. The cadet hunches over on the ground quickly picking up his books.  
“Damn, I’m so sorry. This is embarrassing,” he says, avoiding eye contact.  
Spock, tilting his head, stands there watching the cadet scrambling to pick up the books. “I fail to see the need to apologize as you have done nothing to me.”  
The cadet glances up and studies him for a few seconds, then smiles. Spock notices his piercing blue eyes and feels as if he had been stunned. He quickly regains control over his emotions as the cadet begins to speak.  
“It is a human mannerism.”  
Spock quirks an eyebrow. “I see.”  
The man stands up, books carefully balancing in his hands. He takes a deep breath to collect himself. “So, before I made an absolute clutz of myself, I wanted to ask if you could help me get home.”  
“You do not have a ride of your own?”  
“Well, my roommate usually gives me a ride, but he’s working tonight. I would call someone but I don’t know many people here.” He sighs, looking down, almost ashamed, “…and I lost my communicator.”  
Spock raises his eyebrows but the cadet can’t tell if it is in judgment. “What assistance do you ask of me?”  
Looking at him as if pleading, the cadet responds. “Since you are leaving I hoped you could give me a ride.”  
Spock hesitates, realizing that he is finding it difficult to deny the cadet what he is asking. “I have an engagement arranged for tonight.”  
The cadet shifts uncomfortably. “Oh gosh, well I don’t want to be a problem I can find another way.” He glances around the parking lot for other options.  
Spock surveys his surroundings. There are only a couple of cars left as most people have gone home already. It is getting dark and he could not leave this cadet to possibly walk home as they were a good distance from the area of the city where most cadets live. “The odds that you will get a ride are 251.7 to 1.”  
An amused expression crosses the man’s face, “I would say those are pretty good odds.”  
“I will give you a ride to your residence. I must contact someone first.”  
“Thank you. Do whatever you need to do,” he says relieved. Suddenly, realization crosses his face. “Oh, I never told you my name – I’m Jim Kirk.”  
Spock gives a nod. “I am Spock.”  
They stare at each other for a moment before Spock excuses himself and walks a few steps away to use his communicator. Jim briefly overhears Spock “…I must postpone our date to a later time tonight…” and can make out the voice of a woman answering. Jim instantly feels guilty for having to interrupt a Vulcan’s evening. He can already hear Bones lecturing him about how Jim is a helpless child without him. He looks back to Spock as he finishes his conversation.  
Spock returns to Kirk.  
“We can now proceed to your residence. May I acquire your address?”  
“It is the new building on Main St.”  
They climb into the vehicle and Spock starts up the hovercar and they are off.  
They sit in the car in silence for a moment. Jim looks over to Spock, studying his face. He admires how attractive this Vulcan is – not that he has met many. “Why are you leaving this late? Most people have gone home by now.”  
Spock doesn’t glance at Jim but answers. “I find my experiments most fascinating.”  
Realizing he has been staring at Spock for far too long, Jim focuses his attention outside as he questions Spock. “What’s your experiment on?”  
“The effects of different substances fed to tribbles.”  
Jim leans slightly toward Spock, turning to face him again, interest having been caught. “I heard about what happened at that one space station. Do they really multiply as quickly as rabbits?”  
Spock finally looks at Jim for a brief moment. “I would not know.” He turns his attention back to driving before continuing. “But because the rate at which they reproduce is so rapid and dangerous, we are trying to understand and possibly control their reproduction rate in the future.”  
“Interesting.” Jim watches as the city lights dance over them in the car. It is entrancing.  
Spock starts to feel uncomfortable under Jim’s gaze. He is used to people staring at him sometimes and he simply ignores them. But Jim seems to have a way of weakening his control. Jim snaps out of it when Spock talks again. “Why are you studying in this part of campus, Cadet? The buildings here are dedicated to officers’ research labs and offices.”  
Jim leans back into his seat and watches the buildings pass by outside. “It’s Jim. I sometimes go here to study because there are fewer people, especially this late. I like studying despite what my friends might think”  
Spock raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it.  
“What do you study?”  
There is excitement in Jim’s face. “I am on the command track. I want to be a starship captain.” Jim looks at Spock with a serious expression, the tone of his voice carrying sincerity. “I know that may be surprising after the mess you’ve seen tonight, but trust me, I am usually more together.” Jim’s tone lightens as he continues. “My roommate has been at the hospital a lot working shifts and don’t tell him but he really keeps me in check.”  
“He is a doctor?”  
“Yes, but he loves assaulting me with hypos,” Jim says shaking his head and smiling.  
Both of Spock’s eyebrows raise at that comment. “I do not think that is appropriate for doctors.”  
Jim chuckles. “It’s because he cares. I just always seem to find trouble and have tons of allergies.”  
They fall into silence for a few seconds. Jim fidgets a little but then breaks the silence, voicing the question that had been bugging him for the whole ride. “What engagement did you have tonight, if it’s not too private?”  
Spock pauses for a moment. He normally does not share much with other people, but he finds he trusts Jim despite the short amount of time they have been acquainted. “I had a date tonight. However, I do not believe she is someone I would be with long term.”  
Jim’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Why are you dating her then? Isn’t it logical to stop dating someone if you know it won’t work?”  
“I find humans illogical and unpredictable, therefore, multiple trials are necessary to get a complete analysis.”  
Jim laughs. “I think your problem is that you are being too scientific with your life.”  
Spock glances over at Jim. He is weirdly taken in by his laugh, which seems so bright.  
They chat for a few more minutes, then arrive at Jim’s apartment building.  
Jim gathers up his books and turns to face Spock in his seat. “Thanks for the ride, Spock. It was nice to meet you.”  
“It was a pleasure.”  
Jim hesitates for a second. He doesn’t want to end their time together despite the fact they just met. Who knows if he will see Spock again? Then again, he _is_ at the academy. He could get his contact information, but decides against it and gets out of the hover car.  
“Have a nice night.”  
Spock nods in reciprocation and Jim shuts the door. Spock drives away. Jim stands at the curb staring after the car until it’s out of sight, then turns and enters the building.

\------------------------

Jim sees Spock again the next day.  
Jim and Bones are having lunch together in a dining area at the academy when he sees the Vulcan enter the far side of the room and cross toward the replicators. Jim turns to Bones and points him out.  
“There, that’s Spock.”  
Bones looks to where Jim was pointing but continues to eat his sandwich. He shakes his head when he spots Spock. “I can’t believe you got a Vulcan to drive you home.”  
Jim shrugs. “He was nice.”  
Bones give him a look of disbelief. “Really? It’s hard to tell with him looking so stoic and walking around like there’s a stick up his ass.”  
Jim glares at him, kicking him under the table. “Booooones!”  
Bones rolls his eyes. “You haven’t stopped talking about him since I got back last night. He’s a complete stranger, but the way you talk about him makes me think- Ouch! What the hell’d you kick me for?”  
“Bones, shut up!” Jim whispers frantically, gesturing madly in the direction of the Vulcan, who is now approaching their table.  
“Hello, Jim. It seems we meet again.”  
Jim grins at him. “So it does. This is my roommate, Bones.”  
Spock quirks an eyebrow up. “That is a peculiar name.”  
Jim chuckles. “Yeah, it’s a long story.”  
“Is this the roommate that ‘assaults’ you with hypos?”  
Bones huffs. “Geez, how long was the car ride?”  
Jim gives a warning glance at Bones.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, doctor.”  
Jim turns his head back to Spock and smiles, speaking before Bones continues with his grumbling. “So, what are you doing today, Spock?”  
“I will be continuing with some more tests in the lab.”  
“Sounds interesting. May I come by and see?”  
Spock tilts his head slightly. “I did not think you would be interested in such experiments.”  
“I am always excited to learn new things. When I’m captain of a ship someday, I believe it is best that I know my crew and what they do. Wouldn’t hurt to start practicing now.”  
“I certainly see the logic of your opinion.”  
Jim smiles at Spock. “I’m glad you do.” Jim looks at his watch. “How does 1600 hours sound? I will be done with my classes by then.” He starts to gather his stuff as Spock responds.  
“It is agreeable”  
“Great!” Jim slaps his shoulder. “I will see you then.” Jim turns to Bones as he starts to walk away. “See ya, Bones.”

\-----------

Jim approaches the door to Spock’s lab and opens the door. He pokes his head through to make sure Spock is around before entering. There are a couple other people in the room, but he spots Spock in the back corner. Jim steps into the room fully and closes the door. He nods to the other people as he makes his way across the room. Quietly, he saddles up next to Spock, who is bent over a microscope. Spock looks up at the sound of footsteps.  
“Hey, Spock. What are you doing?”  
“I am currently studying blood samples from the tribbles.”  
“That’s interesting.” Jim walks over to a device and points to it. “What is this?”  
Spock answers all of Jim’s questions and explains his experiment. Jim sits there enjoying listening to Spock’s voice as he talks. He could listen to his deep voice all day. They talk about the findings and time flies by. The other researchers have left by the time they hit a lull in the conversation. While Spock studies some other samples, Jim looks around the lab. Jim decides to change the subject.  
“So Spock, how was your date last night?”  
Spock glances over at him before answering. “She is very intelligent. She is studying Xenolinguistics and has an impressive record.”  
“Is she a cadet?”  
“Yes, she is in your year I believe.” Spock continues looking into the microscope.  
Jim pauses in his exploration to think, “Hmm maybe I have met her.”  
“Her name is Uhura.”  
Jim smiles, recognizing the name. “I think I have had her in a few of my classes. She is very pretty and smart.”  
“I would not disagree.” 

\----------------------

For four months, Spock and Jim have become friends and hang out together more. More recently, they have played 3D chess. Jim discovered Spock playing one day in the rec room on campus and have been playing ever since. Spock has come to realize Jim is a formidable player.  
Spock is staring at the board, fingers steepled in front of him on the desk. “I do not understand the logic behind your methods, Cadet.”  
“That’s the point. You play logically, so I have to be unpredictable,” he says in a cheeky manner  
Spock studies the board in front of him, eyebrows raised. They are currently in their first game of the night. They had gotten into the habit of playing later at night to avoid the noise other people caused, and they succeeded tonight; the rec room is quiet.  
Jim leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “I’m feeling lucky tonight. I’m gonna destroy you.”  
“I do not think luck is a part of this game, nor do I think you will win as I have won 31 of the 52 games we have played.”  
Jim smirks, teasing Spock. “You’ll see.”  
Jim loses the first game but wins the next two, both times giving Spock a smug look as he calls checkmate. They‘re on their fourth game and it’s getting late. Jim yawns and Spock looks up at him, then breaks the silence.  
“We should postpone this game for the night, Jim.”  
Jim feels happiness bubble inside at the use of his first name. He leans forward as if to challenge him then taunts. “Why? Are you worried you will lose again?”  
“On the contrary, you have class tomorrow and it is imperative you rest now.”  
Jim pouts. “But I like playing with you.”  
Spock simply responds with an eyebrow and a look that says “You know I’m right”.  
Jim takes a moment to appreciate that he has been getting better at reading Spock. He may not show emotion, but Jim can see it in his eyes.  
Jim sighs. “I know, you’re right. I can hardly keep my eyes open. It’s been a long few days.”  
“Indeed.”  
Jim stands up and starts to gather the pieces. “I’ll help you clean up and then head off to my dorm.”  
Spock reaches out to stop him and puts his hand on Jim’s. “I can clean up. I think it is best you go on to your dorm and rest.”  
Jim looks down at their hands surprised and feels himself start to blush. Jim looks up to see Spock looking at the contact between them with an indiscernible look. Jim smiles at him. “How sweet of you.”  
Suddenly, Spock jerks his hand back, realizing he was still holding his hand. He raises his head to Jim, revealing a green tinge to his cheeks. “I do not see how cleaning makes me a pleasant sensation of taste.”  
Jim chuckles but tilts his head in concern. “Spock, you are looking a bit green. Are you ok?”  
Spock schools his expression. Jim can see Spock closing himself off a little. “I am fine. Perhaps I am a bit tired as well.”  
Jim knows Spock is not one to use the word “fine” but decides to leave it be. “Get some rest then. Good night, Spock and thanks for cleaning up.” He then turns and walks out of the room. Jim abruptly stops as he is walking down the hallway. Spock was BLUSHING because he has GREEN BLOOD. OMG. Jim looks back toward the room. He doesn’t know how to process this nor does he want to think too much about it. He shrugs it off for now and continues walking to his dorm.

\---------------

Jim opens to the door to his dorm room. He finds Bones sitting at his desk, PADDs scattered around him, studying. Bones looks up and glances at the time before looking back to Jim.  
“About time you got back. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be coming back tonight,” he says while looking back at his notes he was studying.  
Jim walks over to his bed and plops down on it. “Nah, I was hanging out with Spock. We were just having some intense chess matches.”  
Bones rolls his eyes. “Wow, sounds like so much fun,” he drawls sarcastically. “You spend so much time with him and yet all you do is play chess.”  
Jim hums. “I find it calming. Maybe something you need to do once in a while.”  
Bones spins in his chair to look at Jim giving him an exasperated look. “How can I ever be calm with you being a walking disaster?”  
Jim crosses his arms, pouting. “Oh, come on Bones! I haven’t been as bad lately.”  
“I do have to hand it to the Vulcan. He keeps you out of trouble.” He pauses, probably remembering the Jello Incident from last week. “Or at least looks out for you.”  
“Well, I’m glad you are starting to come around about him,” Jim says, feeling a little proud of himself.  
“I might as well, you’re around him almost all the time now. You spend more time with him now than me,” he says gruffly.  
“Aww, Bones, don’t worry. I still like you. I just like Spock, too.”  
Bones grumbles and thanks him but then sits there contemplatively staring at Jim.  
“Why are you staring at me? It’s kinda freaking me out.”  
“Be honest with me, Jim. Do you like him as a friend,” he pauses dramatically, “or something else?”  
Jim sighs and resigns himself tell Bones. After all, he _is_ his best friend. “I really like him, Bones. As more than a friend.”  
Bones runs a hand down his face. “I knew it. Ever since you first met him.”  
“I hardly knew him then. How could I have a crush on him then?”  
“Even if you didn’t then, you couldn’t stop talking about him. If you like him, why aren’t you dating him?”  
Jim sighs and falls back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
“Well, for starters, I think he’s straight.  
“Why do you say that?”  
In a despondent tone, he replies. “Because he’s dating Uhura which brings up another point- he’s taken. Plus, I don’t think his logical brain could see the possibility of dating a mess like me.”  
“It’s the 23rd century. Just because he’s dating a girl doesn’t mean he’s straight. You of all people should know that. Also, just because you’re sometimes an infuriating idiot doesn’t make you horrible. You’re a genius, and-” Bones pauses abruptly, as if his brain caught up to his mouth before it said something bad, then sighs. He shrugs like he’s telling himself _oh, what the hell_. “Don’t let this go to your head, but you’re not exactly ugly, Jim.”  
Jim perks up looking smug, but Bones raises a hand. “Don’t get any bright ideas. I’m just saying what I’ve heard.”  
Jim smirks at Bones. “You’re no fun.”  
Bones rolls his eyes and turns back to the desk. “Go to sleep before I hypo you. God knows you need it.”  
Jim changes and gets ready for bed. He gets into bed and lies there thinking about Spock. He likes the relationship he has with Spock now. He doesn’t want to ruin that by telling Spock how he feels. He doesn’t want to get in the way of other people’s relationships anyway. Spock seems content with Uhura and all he wants is for Spock to be happy. He chuckles to himself at that thought, knowing Spock would find it illogical; Spock isn’t supposed to have feelings. Jim concludes that he’ll just have to suck it up and eventually get over it. It’s just a crush so it shouldn’t be too hard, right?

\---------------

Jim slows down as he approaches Spock’s office a few days later, ready to meet up for lunch. Just before he enters the door, he hears voices. He stops outside.  
“…I care about you, Uhura,” he hears Spock say.  
“I feel the same way, Spock. You know you can tell me anything,” she responds.  
“I am… conflicted. I am feeling emotions of which I cannot seem to rid myself, but I do not know that I want to be rid of them.”  
Jim starts to feel jealousy take over. He wishes that Spock would talk through his emotions with him. But he knows that Vulcans are very private and that Uhura and Spock are in a serious relationship, so he swallows the jealousy back down.  
“Spock, if it’s something positive you feel strongly about you shouldn’t have to push them down. Sometimes you have to let it out.”  
“That does not sound logical.”  
“To a Vulcan yes, but you’re part human, too.”  
He responds, acknowledging that it is something he must embrace. “That is true.”  
“Tell me what you feel. It’s just me,” Uhura urges.  
“I feel…love.”  
Jim stiffens. He can’t be here anymore. He walks away as quickly and quickly as he can. He knew Spock cared about Uhura, but he didn’t realize that they were at this point now. He’s also beginning to realize that his feelings are probably more than just a crush. He feels heartbroken because it is too late.  
If only Jim had stayed.  
“…for Jim.”  
Uhura gasps, quickly recovering with an excited smile. Spock raises his eyebrows at her. “Sorry, I’m just so happy for you!”  
“There is more.”  
Uhura sobers up, intrigued. “Really?”  
Spock exhales in what seems to be a sigh. “On Vulcan, there is a very rare and deep bond that has been recorded very few times. It is cherished in the Vulcan culture. It is what we refer to as the T’hy’la bond.”  
“And you think you and Jim have it? How can you have a bond if you’ve never mind melded?”  
Spock’s voice softens. “I could feel it when I touched him. It is a bond similar to what you call a ‘soulmate’. It is within ourselves when we are born. Because it is such a deep bond, I can feel it without melding.”  
“Are you going to tell Jim?”  
“I have been contemplating it. He is human and may not feel the same way. I do not want to burden him with the bond and make him feel he must follow something of Vulcan culture.” His shoulders drop as he finishes talking. Uhura knows him long enough to recognize that Spock is distressed. Knowing him, he will keep this to himself and it makes her heart break.  
“I think you should at least talk to him. See if he might have the same feelings. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”  
“I am grateful for your support. I will be meeting Jim for lunch today.” Spock looks at the chronometer. “He is late.”  
Uhura shrugs. “Maybe he got held up in a class.”  
“Perhaps.”  
Uhura looks at her watch. “I have to go Spock. Feel free to contact me if you want to talk more, okay?”  
“Thank you, Uhura. Farewell.”

\----------------

The comm beeps again on his nightstand. Jim knows who it is and doesn’t bother to answer. He’s been avoiding Spock the last few days. He spends most of his time in his dorm or areas around campus that he knows Spock usually does not visit. He can’t face Spock- Spock loves Uhura, but Jim loves Spock. It’d hurt too much. If he sees Spock it will be harder to get over him, if that is even possible. So he continues to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. Just then, Bones comes in.  
“Come on, Jim. All you do is mope around all the time.”  
“I can’t go out there. Spock is out there.”  
“Jesus, Jim, you have to get over him.”  
Jim curls up on his side. “But I’m in love with him.”  
Bones walks over to the side of the bed and sits next to Jim.  
“I can’t believe you fell for that hobgoblin. But you can’t be in here any longer. It’s just sad. What you need is to go out and distract yourself.”  
“Ugh, I don’t want to.”  
“Come on. We can go to a club, do some drinking and dancing. Maybe find someone to take your mind off of him…” Bones trails off.  
“Maybe you’re right. Spock wouldn’t be at a club anyway,” Jim reasons with himself.  
“We have some time now. Get your ass out of bed and shower. You’re stinking up the place.” Bones gives him a mock face of disgust. Jim rolls his eyes but doesn’t make a move to get up. “Come on, doctor’s orders.”

\------------------

Bones and Kirk go to the club with Sulu and Chekhov. Kirk sits at the bar watching Sulu, Chekhov, and Bones on the dance floor with some strangers. He’s glad to see them getting out there. He will admit he needed to get out and about, like Bones said, but he’s not feeling like going home with anyone tonight. He’s already turned down a couple of girls and a guy. Kirk sees someone approach him in his peripheral vision. He takes a deep breath to prepare to send away another person seeking a partner. He turns to see Uhura.  
Jim exhales in relief. “Oh, it’s you.”  
“Wow, I’m happy to see you, too, Kirk,” she says sarcastically. She turns to the bartender and orders a drink then turns back.  
“Sorry, I am happy to see you,” Jim reassures her. He takes a sip of his beer. “What are you doing here? I thought you might be hanging with Spock.”  
“No, he’s working. I’m here with some friends for some fun. It’s good to let loose every once in a while.” She thanks the bartender for her drink and takes a sip.  
“I would agree to that.”  
“So, what has you down? Normally, you’d be happy to have people giving you attention. Instead, you’re over here moping and sending out big ‘leave me alone’ signals.” She takes another sip of her drink as she leans against the bar.  
“It’s nothing,” he lies.  
“Well, it’s got to be more than _nothing_ to have James T. Kirk acting like this.”  
Jim tries to think of a reasonable excuse. “I’m just tired. Late nights studying and preparing for the Kobayashi Maru test, you know.”  
Uhura gives him a skeptical look, but seems to decide not to push it anymore. “I hope you get more sleep. I don’t like seeing you like this.”  
Kirk gives her a small smile. “Thanks. You know Bones, Sulu, and Chekhov are out on the floor if you want to join them.”  
“I think I will.” She gives him a small wave and goes to join them.  
Jim finishes the rest of his drink, ready to leave. He’s too tired to stay. He looks out to the crowd for Bones to get his attention. Bones sees him and Jim waves to him to signal that he’s leaving. Bones nods back that he understands, so Jim leaves the building, entering the cool, fresh night air. It’s already better than the stuffy, stale air of the club. Instead of taking a taxi back to his dorm, Jim opts to take advantage of the weather and go for a stroll, and hopefully clear his mind. He gets so deep into his head that he doesn’t realize where he is walking or the time. Jim looks up and sees he’s on campus. He sighs. Probably better to head back to the dorm before Bones gets back and worries.  
He turns and starts walking when suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. 

“Jim!”

Of course he runs into Spock in the middle of the night on campus. That’s just his luck. He can’t exactly run away now. He stops but does not turn to face Spock. He feels Spock’s presence as he stops at his side.  
“Jim,” he says again, quieter this time. “Why have I not been able to contact you? I have not seen you on campus and you have not answered any of my messages. You also failed to show up to our lunch.”  
“Spock…” Jim begins, avoiding eye contact.  
“If I have done something to offend you, I would like to be informed.” He stands in front of Jim, ducking his head in an attempt to catch Jim’s eye.  
Jim slumps slightly and sighs. “You haven’t done anything.”  
“Then I fail to see why you have been avoiding me.”  
Jim crosses his arms tightly against his chest. “I…I needed some time to myself.”  
“For what reason, may I ask?” Spock asks softly.  
Spock’s eyes search his face, but Jim doesn’t look at him. He can’t keep it back any longer. It all starts tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop. “I really like you Spock. A lot. I want to be more than friends. But you’re with Uhura. Even then I didn’t think you would want to be with someone like me.” He pauses to look at Spock’s in the eyes but finds he can’t keep his gaze on him. “I did come to your office the other day for lunch, but I heard you and Uhura talking. I thought I could get over my feelings but when I heard you sharing what you felt and that it was love, I ran. That made me realize how deeply I care about you. I’m sorry Spock. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” He takes an awkward step to the side, ready to run, but a hand on his arm stops him.  
“Jim, you are mistaken. Had you not run, you would have heard us talk about you. It is you I love. You are my T’hy’la,” Spock breathes. Jim has never heard a word spoken so delicately.  
“Your what?”  
“In your language, it is best defined as soulmate. We have a deep bond that is highly valued and rare in Vulcan culture.”  
“Wow…” Jim stays silent for a moment, processing this new information, but a thought suddenly occurs to him. “But what about Uhura?”  
“We terminated our relationship approximately 3 months ago. When I realized we had a bond, I thought it was necessary to break off the relationship and not ‘drag her along’, as humans say.”  
“So, you love me?” Jim grins up at Spock and steps closer.  
“Yes, Jim.”  
“I believe I do too.” Jim leans in, briefly admiring the way the moonlight falls on Spock’s pale skin before their lips meet. He sighs into the kiss as Spock’s hand finds his. Jim slides his other hand up to gently cup Spock’s face. He feels like something is woken up inside of him, like he’s been reborn. This must be the happiest he has ever been. He can’t believe this is actually happening.  
Jim reluctantly breaks off the kiss. He leans his head back slightly to look at Spock. “It’s a little cold out here. I think we should move somewhere else..”  
“I would agree. My apartment is available and close by,” Spock suggests, eyebrow quirked.  
“Lead the way.” Jim smiles again, excited for his future with Spock.

\------------

Jim arrives back at his dorm the noon the next day. Bones is there to greet him.  
“There you are! I was getting worried and hoping you didn’t do anything drastic.”  
“I’m here, Bones. I’m fine,” Jim says as he hangs up his coat.  
Bones studies him suspiciously. “Where were you last night, anyway? You look happier then I have seen you in a while. I didn’t see you leave with anyone last night, so that couldn’t have been it. What happened?”  
The smile Jim had been trying to hide finally breaks free. “Well…”  
“Wait…” Bones’s eyes widen. “You _did_ sleep with someone! Who?”  
“Oh, you know. Just Spock,” Jim says nonchalantly, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
Bones’s jaw drops to the floor. “Spock?! What? How did that happen?”  
“I went for a walk last night and we crossed paths. We talked and realized there was a lot of misunderstanding, especially on my part, and, well, one thing led to another.” Despite his best efforts, a giddy smile and soft blush was permanently etched on Jim’s face.  
“Is this serious, Jim? I don’t want your heart to be broken again. I know how you feel about him, so it better not have been casual and his intentions better be good and clear. I don’t care if he’s Vulcan; if he hurts you, I’ll hurt him.”  
Jim laughs. “It’s alright, Bones! We basically admitted that we love each other and he told me that we apparently have some rare Vulcan bond.”  
“Oh no. Don’t tell me you have some Vulcan voodoo thing messing with your mind now,” Bones groans.  
“Bones, I’m fine. Besides, apparently, we have had this bond between us our whole life. It just had to be completed.”  
Bones screws up his face in mock disgust. “I don’t think I want to know how. But I guess so long as you’ve talked about this and you’re both clear on what it means, I’m happy for you.”  
Jim smiles. “Thanks, Bones. We’re clear.”  
“Good,” Bones says gruffly, nodding once. “Now, do I have to reiterate our rules about sex in the apartment or will you behave yourself? I don’t want another incident like that time you-“  
“Nope! Not necessary!” Jim interrupts swiftly. “We absolutely do _not_ need to relive that.”  
“I’m glad you feel the same,” Bones drawls. “Because I never need to see your-“  
“Okay, Bones!” Jim yells, standing. “I’m gonna go shower now!” He runs out of the room to the sound of Bones’s hysterical laughter.


End file.
